Kaninho 51
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Sempre uma boa idéia! Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Kaninho 51

I

Saga adentrou à confraternização com receio. Olhou para um lado, para o outro... e não se sentiu a vontade. Até porque não estava com Kanon... e ele, o irmão, era a sua companhia mais corriqueira e comum. Sem ele, parecia não ser ele mesmo...

Tentou se tranquilizar. Mas... o que achariam todos aqueles Cavaleiros ali presentes? Ele havia sido o responsável por toda aquela desgraça no passado... ele e Kanon. Talvez por isso o gêmeo ainda não estivesse presente.

Portanto, ainda vexado e sem conseguir se sentir à vontade, Saga se sentou isolado do grupo. Era, aliás, um grupo não tão "falante" assim: os Santos de Ouro não costumavam festejar. Mas àquele dia, sob as ordens da própria deusa, eles decidiram fazê-lo.

Tudo estava demasiado tranquilo para o que se chama de "festa". Umas poucas conversas baixas, nenhuma música, pouca empolgação. Até a hora em que o grande e simpático Cavaleiro brasileiro, Aldebaran, resolveu mostrar uma novidade...

- Bem, meu amigos e confrades! - disse ele, postando-se de pé, como se fosse discursar a um grande e importante público - Nos últimos dias eu visitei meu país de origem e trouxe uma bebida típica de lá. Como temos hoje esta pequena comemoração em grupo, gostaria de compartilhá-la com quem dela quiser se servir. Vejam!

Todos os presentes praticamente prenderam a respiração. Mal sabiam algo sobre o Brasil. Muitos inclusive pensavam que o local ainda era composto apenas por índios, negros ou ainda por ocas e casas de palha. Mal sabiam que, apesar de ainda ser um país em desenvolvimento, o Brasil tinha metrópoles e demais tecnologias como os outros países... muito mais do que o próprio Santuário de Atena. E que, apesar de haver lá negros e índios, havia também toda a sorte de etnias existentes no mundo.

A ignorância de alguns deles fazia aquele momento dar um certo "medo". Afinal de contas, aquela bebida, vinda de um local estranho, não poderia ser nada mais do que algo exótico. Aldebaran tomou umas cinco garrafas de um líquido levemente esverdeado, um pouco turvo, e o apresentou aos companheiros.

- O nome dessa bebida é "caipirinha". É basicamente uma mistura de limão, aguardente, gelo e açúcar. É um pouco forte em seu teor alcoólico, mas depende, claro, do quanto de cada coisa se coloca.

- "Agua" o quê?! - perguntou Aioria, que apesar de ser adulto, ainda apresentava uma característica quase infantil de impulsividade e curiosidade.

- Aguardente - repetiu vagarosamente o Santo de Touro em sua língua nativa, o português - Trata-se de uma bebida destilada de cana de açúcar. Tem uma graduação forte, mas se usada com prudência, não causa danos.

Saga olhou aquilo com certa curiosidade, mesmo que ainda de longe. Afinal de contas, ele lembrava do vinho que tomava quando queria escapar do tormento que era ser dividido em dois... mas o vinho era ainda mais fraco do que aquela bebida, dado que o vinho era fermentado. Deveria ele provar...?

Logo vieram as comidas. Algumas típicas da Grécia, outras não. Alguns dos presentes decidiram experimentar a tal "caipirinha de aguardente" com a comida, pois a mesma "quebrava" um pouco o efeito do álcool caso ingerida antes do consumo da bebida. Saga hesitou mais um pouco, ficou olhando para a comida, comeu um pouco, quase sem movimentos. Era nessas horas que via o quanto sentia falta de Kanon ali, naquele momento...

Pensando assim, hesitou mais um pouco para continuar. Após comer, ainda simulou reparar no local em volta de si e, apenas quando grande parte dos convidados parecia estar distraída, levantou discretamente e foi até uma das garrafas de "caipirinha". Tomou um copo de tamanho médio e o encheu...

- Ei, Saga, é muito esse copo. Tome cuidado pra não se sentir tonto depois...

Aldebaran disse aquilo em alto e bom som. Portanto, todos olharam diretamente para Saga pegando a bebida. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos escondeu sua indignação dos outros e voltou a seu lugar. "Será que apenas isso pode mesmo me embebedar?!", pensou ele, talvez confiante demais em sua força e resistência.

Porém, quando tomou um gole da tal "caipirinha", percebeu que era realmente muito forte. Sentiu a bebida descer queimando por sua garganta, e em seguida, na primeira expiração, o ar saiu quente de suas narinas. Não sentiu nada além disso, mas ao mesmo tempo pensou que realmente não era bom beber muito daquilo...

Levantou-se, a fim de olhar a paisagem pelas janelas do recinto. Mas quando virou-se em direção a elas, sentiu uma tontura forte. Teve de fazer algumas pausas para conseguir enfim chegar à janela, e lá se apoiar. Seu rosto estava quente. Sua cabeça estava um pouco turva. Até mesmo sua boca apresentava um gosto estranho...

"Não devia ter bebido aquilo... não devia!"

Olhou para fora da janela, tentando distrair a mente do presente torpor que a bebida lhe causara. E eis que lá fora viu uma peculiar figura alta, masculina,, esbelta e forte, de longos cabelos louros, andando despreocupadamente em direção ao local onde se encontravam...

- Kanon!

Sim, era o gêmeo! E se ele próprio, Saga, que era comedido e bebera pouco, havia tido aquela tontura tão difícil de disfarçar dos demais, que se diria do irmão?! Teria os olhos maiores do que a boca, beberia demais e poderia até mesmo dar um escândalo de bêbado ali na ocasião!

"Aldebaran tinha de trazer essa tal de 'aguardente' para a reunião!", pensou o Santo de Gêmeos, não sabendo como livrar Kanon das possíveis enrascadas nas quais pudesse se meter.

Logo em seguida, Saga viu o gêmeo despontando na porta do local, parando e olhando a todos de cima a baixo. Parecia não se envergonhar ou ainda se auto-condenar por seu passado, como Saga fizera e continuava fazendo. Sorriu, acenou a cabeça afirmativamente para os presentes, fingiu não reparar no olhar de desdém de Aioria e foi diretamente até aquela janela onde Saga se apoiava.

- E aí, Saga? Como está? Essa galera metida a besta está te maltratando e ignorando muito?

- Kanon, shhhhh!! Quieto!! Eles podem ouvir, não estão tão longe!

- Que ouçam! Só devo fidelidade a Atena e a você. A eles...? Pff, que são eles?! Não dou a mínima. E eles pensam que não sabemos o olhar que nos dirigem... mas eu não preciso deles.

- Chega, Kanon! Comporte-se! Parece um adolescente rebelde!

- Bem... e o que tem de interessante nessa festa afinal? Se é que dá pra chamar isso de festa... ei, Saga, por que seus olhos estão avermelhados?!

- Não, não é o que você está pensando¹! É... bem, é que o Aldebaran, o Cavaleiro brasileiro...

- Sim, que tem ele? Te provocou? Te fez chorar?! E eu ainda pensava que ele era um sujeito tranquilo!!

- Não, Kanon, não!! Deixa eu terminar de contar! Ele trouxe uma bebida típica do país dele. E...

O primogênito não acabou de falar. Kanon abriu um sorriso enorme, seguido de um gesto de "eu já sabia", como que debochando de Saga.

- Saga parece certinho mas não é tanto assim!! Bebeu demais, hein?! Olha a carinha dele de manguaceiro!! Veja só, bem que o Kanon não é uma boa influência pro Saguinha... aliás nunca foi, né...

Olhando ao rosto sem jeito do gêmeo, por ter de ouvir aquele tipo de "piadinha" insidiosa de Kanon, o mais moço sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijar os lábios de Saga, mas se conteve. Afinal, na frente dos outros... gêmeos... aquela coisa toda.

- Eu não bebi demais, Kanon! Não! Apenas um gole!

Dessa vez o mais moço fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- Só um?! O que é isso que ele trouxe? Conhaque? Absinto?!

- Não. É um negócio chamado... agua... agua...

- Aguardente?

- Está bem espertinho pra essas coisas, hein, Kanon...

- Bem, "espertinho" não digo. Bem informado! Mas foi aguardente pura, Saga?! Se foi, é forte mesmo...

- Não! É uma mistura de açúcar, limão e...

- Caipirinha?! Olha só, estamos bem servidos aqui hoje!!

- Está me saindo mais informado do que a encomenda, hein?!

- Mas caipirinha não devia ser tão forte. Vou lá experimentar!

- Ei, Kanon! Kanon, cuidado!! Não vai fazer besteira, isso derruba qualquer um!!

E despreocupadamente, quase sem escutar as palavras do gêmeo mais velho, o caçula foi até a mesa, ao assento onde Saga estava sentado anteriormente, e observou o copo que ainda tinha bastante da tal "caipirinha"...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹O Saga quando ficava "mau", apresentava olhos vermelhos... não era pra menos o receio do gêmeo! _

_Rsssss, Kanon e "cana" não pode sair coisa boa!! Em breve continuo! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISOS:**

**1 - Kanon está OOC;**

**2 – Não incentivo o uso exagerado e indiscriminado de bebidas alcoólicas. Fic apenas com fins lúdicos.**

II

Exasperado, Saga seguiu o irmão até a mesa, sem mais esperanças de detê-lo. Já que o gêmeo não escutava a ninguém, ele que ao menos estivesse a seu lado para tentar impedir algum "desastre maior"...

Kanon tomou o copo com a caipirinha, mirou-o bem e entornou tudo de uma vez para dentro. Todos olharam espantados, e Aldebaran ainda tentou adverti-lo...

- Kanon, isso faz mal se consumido dessa forma!

O ex-General Marina sorriu maliciosamente e, mesmo sentindo aquele ar sair quente de suas narinas e boca, tentou subestimar o que o outro lhe dizia.

- Você não me conhece pra dizer o quanto eu posso ou não beber, Taurus!

E ainda sorrindo, Kanon quis se virar para trás e voltar para a janela onde ele e Saga se encontravam anteriormente, mas o previsível aconteceu. O gêmeo de Saga sentiu a cabeça rodar, o chão lhe faltar, os pés se embaralharem e iria diretamente ao chão, não fosse por Saga, o qual se encontrava a seu lado, ampará-lo nos braços e levá-lo embora com um dito de "Ele é teimoso mesmo, Aldebaran, me desculpe a impertinência dele". Ambos foram embora com o som abafado do riso dos presentes.

Kanon, subjugado pela má consequência de seu ato irrefletido, olhou de soslaio para Aldebaran e bufou de raiva. Como!! Como ele teria caído com apenas um trago daquilo!!

- Ele fez a bebida mais forte do que o comum!! E de propósito!! Tá vendo, Saga, só querem sacanear a gente!!

O gêmeo mais velho ainda esperou eles se afastarem o bastante para não serem ouvidos, e enfim começou a lhe "passar o sabão".

- Viu só?! Só serve pra me envergonhar perante os outros!

- Eu não sabia que estava tão forte!

- Já tinha bebido a tal "caipirinha" alguma vez na vida?!

- Não, nunca...

- Então como saber se seria forte mesmo ou não?!

- Pela graduação alcoólica... eu já li sobre isso, Saga!

- Eu sei que já leu, mas Kanon! Vários outros fatores contribuem! Você comeu algo antes de vir?

- Não...

- Piora então, Kanon! Sobe num segundo! Parece criança, eu tenho que te "tutelar" toda hora! Ande, vamos pra mesa. E veja se se comporte, e trate o Aldebaran bem, afinal as bebidas foram cedidas por ele!

- Cedidas, sei... trata os outros melhor do que eu, que sou seu irmão!

- Sem chororô, vamos!

Dando o braço para Kanon, Saga, agora já se sentindo completamente curado da anterior tontura, guiou Kanon até a mesa e se sentou ao lado dele. Se antes já se sentia inseguro, depois do que o gêmeo fizera então... afinal, ele queria estar acompanhado de Kanon anteriormente, mas não de um Kanon agindo mal daquela forma!

Ainda pensando na "bronca" que havia levado do gêmeo mais velho, Kanon tentou ficar quieto. Ou ao menos "menos agitado" do que costumava ficar. Só que olhar para aqueles que, ele sabia, lhe dezprezavam, era difícil e, a si, sem sentido. "Voltar pra casa também não será proveitoso...", ponderava ele, tentando decidir o que fazer. "Afinal, eu vou acabar ficando sozinho de qualquer modo... hoje não tem treino, os aprendizes estão dispensados... e agora?"

Ele portanto decidiu ficar. Porém, para não se sentir tão entediado, foi buscar alguma comida e com ela entreter o estômago. Comeu, mas não muito. Havia muita massa ali, e ele não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. Depois disso, viu os demais Cavaleiros sorrindo, rindo mesmo, e sentiu uma pontada de despeito. "Apesar de eles também terem passado por uma história difícil, ainda têm uns aos outros. E eu?! Eu e Saga, que somos malvistos e mal notados pelos outros?!"

Ele já havia se acostumado com aquela ausência perene de vida social. Porém, houve um período de sua vida sem Saga. Um período nefasto, onde ele não viveu, apenas existiu. E até disso ele tinha raiva, a despeito de já estar novamente com o gêmeo há um bom tempo. Os outros! O que tinham de melhor do que ele? Ele, que sempre fora forte, espirituoso, inteligente e, sem nenhuma modéstia, até mesmo mais bonito do que aquele monte de homem aguado e sem-graça?! Por que ser ignorado, isolado, se era até melhor?! Errara? Sim! Mas quem era perfeito, afinal?

Pensando nisso, foi novamente até a caipirinha. Para descarregar mesmo, pra se sentir mais "descontado" em alguma coisa. Encheu outro copo e entornou tudo de uma vez de novo, dessa vez sentado, para evitar qualquer perigo de cair caso se sentisse tonto. Saga observou-o com olhar reprovador e abanou negativamente a cabeça, transtornado.

- Kanon, não vá dar mais vexame...

O gêmeo mais moço sorriu, ainda que sentisse aquele calor forte se espalhar por todo seu corpo e um torpor estranho lhe tomar.

- Eu já forrei o estômago, Saga... não vai fazer mal beber um pouquinho!

- "Um pouquinho"! Bebeu um copo quase inteiro e agora mais outro! Eu, apenas um mísero gole! Não sei como se agüenta!

- Não sei como _você_ me agüenta, Saga...

- Nem eu sei!

O caçula fingiu não ouvir a réplica e pegou mais um copo. Saga teve de ser firme:

- Kanon, se continuar bebendo desse jeito, saio daqui e te deixo sozinho.

- Então vá... não sou inválido pra não voltar com minhas próprias pernas.

- Sei! Bebendo desse jeito, daqui há pouco chega no quinto copo, no sexto, no décimo... e então não vai conseguir nem saber onde está!

- Ah, Saga... não quero te prender aqui por causa de bebida! Vai, se quiser, volta pra casa.

- Não! E depois deixar ao encargo de algum terceiro o carregamento de um Kanon ébrio até a nossa casa? De modo algum.

- Então não me enche.

Saga bufou e olhou o lado oposto ao de Kanon, aborrecido. Como aquilo ia acabar?! Para se distrair, foi novamente até a janela, e Kanon, já tendo acabado com o terceiro copo, encheu um quarto e foi até o gêmeo, meio cambaleante e trançando as pernas, um sorriso torto e meio idiota transparecendo no rosto dele.

- Não vai embora, não é...? Não consegue me deixar aqui sozinho...

E abraçou o gêmeo por trás, fazendo-o corar pela publicidade do ato.

- Kanon...

- Diz... tá gostando do meu aperto por trás, tá?

- Na frente dos outros... não!

- Por que...? Se eu quiser, eu posso beijar essa boca gostosa na frente de todo mundo... que tal?

- Se você fizer isso, eu te quebro...!

- Me quebra... mas me quebra com carinho, tá...

E em seguida Kanon beijou o pescoço de Saga, aquele hálito de álcool perpassando e chegando às narinas do mais velho... mas o primogênito logo o repeliu, com raiva nos olhos. Aioria, o qual reparava na cena e havia visto tudo o que Kanon fizera, achou aquilo tudo muito curioso.

O mais velho voltou para seu assento, esperando que o irmão não o seguisse e continuasse na janela. "Contanto", pensou, "que não caia dela e se estatele lá embaixo por causa de seu teor alcoólico. Seria mais trabalho ainda". Mas Kanon foi atrás dele de novo...

A verdade é que a bebiba deixara Kanon, um homem resistente porém com corpo humano, completamente relaxado e sem defesas. Portanto, toda a vontade que ele tinha, que era a de acariciar Saga, ficar com ele, transparecia... e já não tinha mais a "trava moral" que ao estar sóbrio ainda podia lhe impedir de "fazer besteira" em público.

Saga ainda tentou comer, puxar conversa com outras pessoas - tudo em vão. Em vão, pois as outras pessoas presentes não gostavam mesmo muito dele; e porque Kanon, com aquele tremendo hálito de bêbado e aquela voz engrolada, não lhe deixava em paz.

O gêmeo mais novo estava numa atitude tão "que-me-importa", que colocou sua mão embaixo da mesa e começou a acariciar a coxa do gêmeo. Logo em seguida, levou um tapa de Saga na "mão boba"...

- Kanon...! É a última vez! Mais uma dessas e saio não só eu, mas você também daqui!

-Que bom...! - sussurrou Kanon bem perto do rosto do gêmeo, fazendo-o quase se afogar no cheiro forte de álcool - Assim, em casa a gente pode fazer coisas que aqui não pode...! Isso tá chato mesmo!

E sem pudor algum, Kanon passou rapidamente a mão da coxa do gêmeo até o meio de suas pernas, apertando de leve os genitais do companheiro, sem nem tomar conhecimento sobre o fato de alguém estar vendo aquilo ou não. Saga só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa:

"Eu sabia! Vexame de bêbado! Daqui há pouco ele vai querer tirar a roupa em público! Já chega!"

Tendo seu limite de paciência extrapolado, Saga levantou da cadeira e tomou o gêmeo pelo braço, levando-o consigo e fazendo-o deixar em cima da mesa o quinto copo de caipirinha, ainda meio cheio.

Foi com o irmão até o banheiro, o gêmeo ainda rindo à-toa, um sorriso tonto estampado no rosto quase sem parar. Fechou-se numa das cabines e encostou Kanon na parede, olhando firme em seus olhos.

- Me explica o que é isso.

- Isso...?! É um Kanon meio "alto", oras!

- Isso eu sei. Agora me explica isso de "mão boba" na frente dos outros. O que é que a gente já conversou sobre demonstrações de afeto, ainda mais _desse tipo_ de afeto, na frente dos outros?!

- Conversamos... bem, que não era pra fazer.

- Sim. E você fica pegando no meu pau, na frente de todo mundo!

- Estava por baixo da mesa, Saga...!

- Que seja! Nem casais "normais" e declarados perante a sociedade fazem isso numa festa, o que se dirá de dois gêmeos!

Kanon começou a rir desenfreadamente. Aquele hálito de "pinga" atingiu em cheio novamente o rosto do mais velho.

- Casais anormais, demonstrações de afeto anormais, Saga!

- Seja mais responsável, Kanon!! O que o leva a fazer esse tipo de coisa?!

- O que...? Você quer mesmo saber... o que...?

- Safadeza, não é mesmo? Só consegue pensar com a cabeça de baixo!

- Não... não é safadeza...

- É o que então?!

- É que eu te amo, Saga...!

- O que isso tem a ver com "mão boba" embaixo da mesa?!

- É a vontade... de dizer pra todo mundo... que eu te amo. Que eu quero ficar com você... que a gente é sim um casal apesar de sermos irmãos... é o fato de já estar de saco cheio de tanto ter que esconder dos outros o que eu mais prezo em minha vida... que é estar junto de você...

O caçula foi descendo pela parede e ficou de joelhos perante Saga, beijando levemente suas mãos. Não parecia, mas aquilo havia mexido com Saga e transformado um pouco de sua raiva em algo diferente.

- Hum! Mas não precisava chegar ao ponto de pegar no meu pau em púbico. Precisava?!

- Não... mas... você sabe... bebida... bebida não faz a gente fazer coisas "malucas". Não... ela só faz diminuir o ego, as máscaras diárias... e aí o que a gente é de verdade sai pra fora. Homem bêbado que bate na mulher já queria bater antes... pobre coitada dessa mulher. Homem que chora quando bêbado é que já sentia vontade de chorar antes... apenas conseguia se segurar quando sóbrio. E homem assim, como eu, que é um puta casca-grossa por fora mas por dentro é um coração de manteiga, só consegue pensar em fazer coisas pro Saguinha...

Kanon dissera tudo isso entre beijos nas palmas das mãos de Saga, com a voz ainda engrolada, lenta, mas o raciocínio era exatamente o mesmo. "Até que pra um bêbado o Kanon consegue raciocinar bem!", pensou Saga, já até mesmo orgulhoso da capacidade do irmão.

- Está bem, Kanon, está bem... apenas não quero que pensem ou digam coisas a nosso respeito.

O mais velho levantou o gêmeo aos poucos do chão, colocando-o novamente de pé em frente a si, mas então seu olhar já era mais calmo e até mesmo um pouco mais compreensivo.

- Veja seus olhos! Estão vermelhos, terrivelmente vermelhos! Vamos, Kanon! Pra quê beber tudo aquilo?!

Sem responder, ainda pensando apenas em "fazer coisas pro Saguinha", Kanon tomou a nuca de Saga e beijou-o na boca, segurando o torso do gêmeo e não o deixando sair.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Rssss... parei de novo numa parte interessante hein! Mas não temam: o próximo e último capítulo logo sai e com o lemon! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

No início do ósculo, Saga se sentiu quase sufocado por todo aquele cheiro e até mesmo gosto de "pinga" que vinha da boca de Kanon. Mas depois... depois foi aos poucos cedendo, como se aquilo o pudesse inebriar... como se Kanon fosse a própria bebida...

Abraçou o tronco do irmão e correspondeu da melhor maneira que pôde. Kanon, é claro, estava muito mais atentado e bem mais "relaxado" pela bebida, então fazia o que lhe dava na telha: agarrava Saga, parecendo que ia engoli-lo somente com o beijo, segurava as coxas dele com as mãos, trazendo-o muito mais de encontro a si... mas quando a coisa começou a esquentar de verdade, o gêmeo mais velho o repeliu, mesmo que o mais moço insistisse em continuar e não o quisesse largar tão cedo.

- Hum... Saga... a gente tá no banheiro, seu tonto!

- Mesmo assim...! Vai que o seu "negócio" aí embaixo endurece. Que é que a gente faz?! Como sai do banheiro?!

Ainda bem perto do rosto do irmão, quase sussurrando, Kanon soltou o seguinte ditame malicioso:

- Aí você me chupa bem gostoso pro "negócio" descer... que tal?!

Saga virou os olhos, respirando fundo. Em seguida, terminou de o afastar de si.

- Isso aqui é banheiro masculino. Aqui só tem homem. Então, qualquer um daqueles marmanjos pode entrar aqui e, se não ver o que está acontecendo, pode pressentir, "entender". Por isso, nada de "coisas" em lugares públicos!

E ao dizer isso, para que ele mesmo não "caísse na tentação" de continuar, saiu da cabine e do banheiro. Kanon, é claro, permaneceu seguindo o gêmeo como aliás já estava fazendo durante todo o dia. Desta vez, sentou-se comportado ao lado de Saga e ali ficou, mesmo que ainda meio "zonzo". Tudo parecia correr muito bem para o gosto de Saga, quando enfim...

Quando enfim Aioria, que não topava muito aqueles gêmeos desde sempre, decidiu colocar alguma lenha na fogueira. Sentou perto de Kanon, o qual, apesar da visível defasagem que o álcool havia feito em seus reflexos físicos, ainda estava agudo de percepção mental e não viu aquela aproximação com bons olhos.

- Por que você e seu irmão não se misturam mais, Kanon?

O gêmeo de Saga, o qual já era ferino naturalmente, com a "cachaça" na cabeça é que estava pior. Olhou bem nos olhos de Aioria e respondeu sem titubear, de uma vez só:

- Essa massa não dá liga!

- Como assim?!

- "Como assim" o quê, porra?! Tá pensando que sou algum idiota?! Que não sei como vocês todos olham pra mim e pro Saga?! Pois fique sabendo que teu teto também é de vidro, pra não dizer outra coisa!!

O primogênito ouvira tudo e tentou interferir para colocar "panos quentes" na situação, mas Kanon o repeliu.

- Sem essa, Saga! A discussão é minha com ele, já sou adulto, não preciso da sua interferência!

- Kanon...!

- Não é por nada que digo isso, Kanon! É que vocês dois... você e Saga... parecem ser tão unidos, que não desgrudam jamais... _unidos demais, _se quer saber_. _Não imaginava ser assim...

Os olhos do mais novo, ainda raiados de sangue pela quantidade de bebida ingerida anteriormente, arregalaram-se e tornaram-se ainda mais assustadores.

- O que você está insinuando com isso, seu verme?!

Aioria, o qual era impulsivo mas àquela hora havia atingido exatamente o seu objetivo, que era irritar Kanon, sorriu de lado apenas.

- Eu digo apenas o que os olhos vêem, Gemini.

Kanon tinha seu pulso segurado por Saga, para não partir para cima do outro. O mais velho pensava no que falar para contornar aquela situação, que a si já estava bastante constrangedora, mas não tinha sequer tempo para raciocinar. O gêmeo caçula, já percebendo a intenção de lhe provocar do adversário, sorriu cinicamente e lhe replicou:

- Pois bem! Que lhe interessa se somos unidos demais?! Está de olho em nós dois, é?! Pois saiba que isto aqui - e segurou no meio das próprias pernas - nunca vai ser seu!

Aioria não esperava tal reação dele. Na verdade, nem Saga, nem ninguém naquela sala. O mais velho apenas sabia de uma coisa: não havia mais clima para que eles ficassem ali. Não com o Kanon agindo daquela forma.

- Vamos embora! Aioria, desculpe qualquer coisa! Aldebaran, obrigado pela bebida, mas parece que ela não fez bem ao já naturalmente pouco juízo do Kanon. Até outro dia!

E o mais velho, então, foi levando o gêmeo até a porta da saída pelo braço. Kanon ainda olhava com um sorriso mau e despudorado para Aioria, e assim continuaria olhando até sairem da sala, quando o Cavaleiro de Touro ainda os interpelou mais uma vez, tentando ser cordial apesar do comportamento de Kanon.

- Saga! Ei, Saga! Mesmo que seu irmão tenha bebido demais, você gostou da caipirinha?

-...bem, bebi muito pouco. Achei muito forte.

- Se quiser levar uma garrafa destas e ir bebendo, mesmo que seja aos golinhos, em sua casa... aí você pode até controlar melhor o consumo da bebida. O que acha?

Saga olhou para a garrafa, vexado. Sabia que Aldebaran apenas a oferecia como uma espécie de "compensação" por ele e Kanon serem excluídos daquela forma do grupo. Portanto, aceitou. Tomou a garrafa de caipirinha com a mão livre (a outra amparava Kanon pelo braço) e agradeçeu, soltando um "obrigado" baixinho, antes de enfim sair do local com o gêmeo.

Após algum tempo andando em silêncio, Saga segurando com firmeza o braço de Kanon, tanto para que ele não caísse de bêbado como para demonstrar que ainda estava com raiva, o mais moço voltou a falar.

- E aí, Saga, pra onde vamos...?

- Pra casa! Sempre pra casa! Você não sabe se portar em nenhum outro lugar!

- Portar?! Não ouviu o que aquele safado me falou?!

- O Aioria?! Ora, se afastasse dele! E de certa forma, ele tem razão! Como ficar me abraçando e agarrando em público, sem querer suscitar interesse de terceiros depois?!

- Sei! Ele nos ofende, e ainda tem razão!

- Não digo que ele tenha razão! Apenas você não precisa dar motivos pra fazerem esse tipo de chiste conosco!

- Bom, pelo menos tivemos um saldo disso tudo... o Aldebaran deu mais uma garrafa de caipirinha pra gente!

- Na qual você não vai sequer encostar um dedo tão cedo, não é verdade?! Chega de tanta bebida, Kanon! Já bebeu por hoje o que eu não me lembro de ter bebido o ano inteiro!

- Saga "santinho"... bom que eu sei que em outros aspectos você não é tão "santinho" assim, né...?

E com a mão livre, o gêmeo mais moço tentava "apalpar" Saga nas pernas, nos braços, no corpo todo. O mais velho, ainda com raiva, não queria deixar. "Não vou dar esse mole pro Kanon depois de tudo que ele fez na festa!", pensou.

Ao chegar em casa, Saga foi tomar um banho. Como Kanon ainda estava meio tonto, mal sentindo as pernas, o primogênito resolveu dar um banho nele também. Retirou toda a roupa dele e o colocou na banheira, não sem ser "atacado" mais uma vez pela "mão boba" do gêmeo. Não sem algum custo, Saga conseguiu deixa-lo sentado na banheira e começava a se despir para se banhar também.

- Vá, Saga... não estou tão "inválido" assim! Eu consigo me banhar sozinho...

E ao dizer isso, se levantou da banheira e foi tentar pegar o sabonete, mas... escorregou e caiu dentro dela, espalhando água pelo chão do banheiro.

- Consegue sim, não?! Vê-se claramente que consegue!

- Qualquer um escorrega numa banheira de vez em quando!

- Fique quietinho aí que eu faço o serviço.

Aos poucos, o primogênito foi lavando o corpo do mais moço. Kanon, ainda tomado pelo torpor da bebida, deixou-se banhar enfim pelo gêmeo. Saga percebeu que ele tinha no corpo um suor estranho... um suor que purgava álcool.

- Está vendo! Até mesmo mais fedido você fica com essa porcaria!

- Un... então me deixa limpinho, vai...

Ainda com imaginação para "fazer besteira", Kanon volta e meia tomava a mão de Saga e a direcionava para o meio de suas pernas, ou então para alguma outra parte de seu corpo. Tentando ignorar, Saga no entanto reconhecia que aquele Kanon todo lânguido, todo mole e "derrubado" pela caipirinha, era mesmo uma tentação...

Ao terminar o banho, o qual eles tomaram sem lavar os cabelos, apenas para "tirar a poeira da rua", Saga deixou o outro na cama.

- Ao menos está em condições pra se vestir sozinho, não é, Kanon?

- Sim... mas não quero não, Saga! Agora me deu uma moleza, uma preguicinha... acho que vou deitar um pouco!

- Por que?!

- Oras, bebida, sol na cabeça, festa chata... sono! Preguiça! Vou deitar, e sem roupa. Tá calor demais!

Assim sendo, Kanon deitou-se de lado, ainda completamente nu, de olhos fechados. Saga, também sem roupa, sentou na cama e começou a pensar no que faria no resto do dia afinal... pois estavam sem treinos e a festa havia sido, aos dois, um fracasso. Como ele era acostumado a sempre estar ocupado, aquela falta do que fazer lhe exasperava.

"Que é que arrumo pra me ocupar?", pensou.

Depois olhou para Kanon, o qual estava quase dormitando na cama. "Se eu tivesse sono, dormia também", disse ele a si mesmo. "Mas não tenho... estou completamente desperto".

Continuou mirando o corpo de Kanon. Era realmente bonito... a pele era lisa, quase sem cicatrizes ou marcas apesar dos constantes combates. O corpo bem definido... e então começou a se lembrar das carícias atrevidas dele no banheiro do salão anteriormente. "Que coisa, lá estava tão atentado... e aqui em casa sente sono! Faz tudo ao contrário, esse safado!"

Quando percebeu, Saga já estava acariciando as coxas de Kanon, e aos poucos foi subindo, subindo... até chegar aos glúteos e às costas dele. Subindo as mãos pela coluna vertebral do gêmeo, viu que o mais moço se arrepiou e despertou enfim de seu sono ainda leve.

- Uuuunnnn, Saga...! Que é que está fazendo?

- O mesmo que fez em mim durante toda a festa... mas a diferença é que aqui a gente pode, sabe...

- Aqui você quer, é...?

- Fica me provocando tanto, depois eu não posso lembrar do que me fez e sentir vontade...?

- Claro que pode...!

E então Kanon tomou Saga com os braços e o trouxe mais para perto de si, colando ambos os corpos e as peles "frescas" por causa do banho recente. Logo começaram a se beijar nos lábios, Saga ainda sentindo aquele gosto forte de caipirinha vir da boca do parceiro, ainda que já não tão forte quanto antes. Desta vez, como estava nu sobre o amante, ambos os corpos entrelaçados de maneira tão próxima, o efeito "inebriante" conseguiu ser ainda maior.

Ambos os gêmeos começaram a gemer dentro do beijo, e então logo lhes veio aquele arrepio de excitação, prelúdio de um desejo intenso que só passaria depois que finalizassem o ato. Antes que as carícias esquentassem mais ainda, Saga levantou e foi buscar a garrafa que Aldebaran lhe dera quando saiu da festa com o gêmeo...

- Hun...! – estranhou Kanon ao vê-lo com aquilo – Mas você disse... que eu não ia tocar nessa garrafa tão cedo!

- Você não, tolinho... eu sim!

Kanon riu, deliciado, ainda meio zonzo. Em seguida, Saga tomou o líquido e bebeu alguns goles, se sentindo um pouco "tonto" também. Mas logo achou função mais interessante para a "pinga"...

Molhou dois dedos na bebida e passou-os pelo peito de Kanon, culminando em seus mamilos.

- Uuuunnnhhh, Saga, isso... isso... arde!

- Dói?

- Não...! Mas arde um pouco sobre a pele!

- Ah... você agüenta, Kanon!

O mais moço mordia os lábios, mais por excitação, a qual já se demonstrava com uma ereção considerável, do que por arder. E ficou ainda "pior" quando Saga começou a chupar os mamilos dele, sem parar de acariciar certas partes de seu corpo enquanto isso.

- Ahn, Saga...! Será que aqui você... pode fazer aquilo... que te falei no banheiro?

- Hum... vejamos.

Ainda com a criatividade a mil, o mais velho tomou um pouco mais da caipirinha, bebeu e deixou algo na boca. Depois, com esse "algo" na boca, foi até o membro de Kanon e o sugou com vontade.

- Uuuuunnhhhhh!! Saga, arde!! Arde, porra!

O mais velho parou o que estava fazendo, para ver se o membro de Kanon realmente estava sofrendo alguma "avaria maior" com aquela "felação alcoólica". Como a si não lhe pareceu haver grande dano, não se preocupou. Mas foi até a cozinha beber alguma água para passar aquele efeito do álcool e depois voltar.

Ao ver o gêmeo vir da cozinha, Kanon enfim reagiu.

- Caramba, Saga! Pensei que ia me deixar aqui no vácuo, com "isso" pra resolver sozinho!!

- Queria que eu continuasse e ao mesmo tempo fizesse arder? Fui beber água por causa disso!

- Então vai, Saga... continua!

Sorrindo, sem titubear, Saga foi até o gêmeo e continuou fazendo o que estava antes. Desta vez, após o gêmeo ter bebido água, Kanon não sentiu arder... ou ao menos não tanto quanto seria caso Saga houvesse ido com "pinga" novamente.

A imaginação do caçula começou a aflorar, lembrando de todas as provocações feitas por ele mesmo na festa. Sentindo-se bem mais excitado do que antes, Kanon começou a se mover dentro da boca do gêmeo, segurando a cabeça dele e pressionando-a contra seu membro, gemendo e buscando gozar ainda ali, na felação.

Mas Saga assim não quis. Parou com tudo e logo em seguida deitou-se em cima de Kanon, beijando-o na boca ardorosamente. O gêmeo mais novo começou a se masturbar no meio do beijo ainda, roçando o membro ereto na coxa de Saga, a qual se encontrava entre as suas pernas... porém Saga logo saiu desta posição também, pois precisava se levantar para poder lubrificar os dedos com a própria saliva e em seguida... em seguida introduzir dois dedos de uma vez dentro do gêmeo.

- Aaaahhhnnn, Saga... eu... eu pensei... que eu ia comer você hoje, sabe...!

- Tolinho... você bebeu muito mais do que eu... e você sabe, né, que de bêbado não tem dono...

- Claro que tem... o meu, pelo menos, tem... é seu!

Saga riu, e em seguida colocou mais um dedo dentro do gêmeo, indo e voltando cada vez mais rápido, querendo acabar logo com aquela preparação, dado que aquele langor do gêmeo, aquela voz ainda meio arrastada, os movimentos ainda um pouco lentos... lhe davam um tesão que nem mesmo a sua racionalidade conseguia controlar direito.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Kanon...?

- Hum...? Fala logo, Saga, não dá pra pensar em muita coisa quando se tem três dedos dentro do seu rabo, cutucando a sua próstata e te fazendo sentir que vai gozar antes mesmo de começar... uhn...

- Calma! Se quiser eu páro um pouco...

- Só pare se for pra colocar essa sua pica grossa...! Eu não ia agüentar se parasse agora!

- Bem... então agüente enquanto termino de falar. É que... eu sempre pensei que homens em alto teor alcoólico não conseguiam manter ereção satisfatória, ao menos não por muito tempo... eu ainda bebi bem pouco, acho que só uns três goles disso... mas você! Copos cheios! E está aí, firme e forte...

- Ora...! Eu... sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o limite das coisas pra mim é mais abrangente do que pra maioria das pessoas!

- Talvez seja verdade... então vamos testar esse limite, han...?

Dizendo assim, o gêmeo mais velho retirou os dedos do companheiro e se posicionou entre suas pernas, encaixando a glande na entradinha dele. Todavia, bem neste momento, ele observou o rosto do gêmeo. Estava ainda num torpor, num certo "transe alcoólico", no qual ainda parecia estar consistentemente embriagado... e isso o fez pensar se seria correto fazer aquilo com uma pessoa que não estava em suas plenas faculdades mentais. Em sua mente, aquilo foi quase abusar do gêmeo.

- Ei, Kanon... você havia me dito que queria ser o ativo hoje. Estava... falando sério?

O caçula, achando muita graça em toda aquela demasiada consideração, apenas disse:

- Qual é, Saga! Com você sempre é bom, dando ou colocando! Amanhã ou hoje de noite eu meto em você e fica tudo "elas por elas"! Vai, põe logo o "menino" pra funcionar.

Ao ouvir as palavras ditas dessa forma pelo gêmeo, Saga sentiu-se aliviado. Sendo assim, foi penetrando ao parceiro, ainda devagar, até entrar tudo. Depois, começou a se mover dentro dele, cadenciado e ainda de forma lenta. Realmente... fazer sexo com um pouco de álcool na cabeça deixava tudo bem mais "virado", de fato... Saga inclusive quase podia se sentir levitando... era estranho! Se bem que não fosse ruim...

Kanon, até pelo tanto a mais que havia tomado, se sentia muito mais "em dimensão paralela" do que o gêmeo. Aquilo o ia tomando... e o fazendo pensar que aquela talvez fosse a transa mais psicodélica da sua vida.

Como também estava "solto" pela bebida, não media nem um pouco as palavras:

- Caralho, Saga, se toda vez que beber você meter desse jeito... vou querer te dar bebida sempre!!

- Quer dizer... que não meto bem quando não bebo...?

- Claro que mete...! Mas agora... puta que pariu, hein!!

Animado pelo comentário do amante, Saga passou a penetrá-lo com mais força e vontade, muitas e muitas vezes. O mais moço, do jeito que estava, não media as palavras de modo algum.

- Uhn, Saga...! Vai, Saga, bota com tudo... caralho, Saga, que talento você tem pra isso, hein...!

- Você... quer mais disso...? Quer...?

- Eu quero tudo que tiver...! Vai, mete, me fode até o talo, porra...!

E então o mais novo tomou as mãos de Saga e começou a masturbar o próprio pênis loucamente com elas, empurrando os quadris em direção ao membro do irmão a cada vez que ele entrava em si.

Do modo que estava, nem Saga suportou aquilo por muito tempo. Moveu-se mais algumas vezes dentro do gêmeo, gemendo e mordendo os lábios, e em seguida se sentiu tremer de êxtase, gozando dentro dele enquanto o penetrava fundo uma última vez. Já Kanon, arranhando os braços de Saga, literalmente gritou de prazer e derramou-se no abdômen de ambos, vertendo até mesmo algumas lágrimas durante o clímax.

Após recuperar o fôlego, Kanon enfim quebrou o silêncio:

- Ahn... Saga...! O que foi isso...?! Será que a bebida potencializou tudo, hein...?

- Não sei... - suspirou Saga, cansado, deitando em cima do peito do gêmeo - mas uma coisa é certa: foi bom demais... e pensar que você queria fazer isso no banheiro do salão! Do jeito que estávamos, todos iam escutar os gemidos longe!

Kanon riu. E foi pensando nas pessoas enrubescendo de vergonha ao escutar os dois gemendo, que ele enfim dormiu...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já era de noite quando ambos acordaram. Saga despertou primeiro, até por não ter bebido muito durante o dia. Mirou Kanon embaixo de si e viu que ele parecia bem, apesar do semblante cansado. Após isso, deu um beijo em sua testa e se levantou para tomar mais um banho.

- Que coisa! - pensou consigo próprio - Eu de tarde pensei estar sem nada pra fazer... e veja só a "coisa" que eu arrumei pra me entreter!

Ainda não havia terminado de se banhar, quando viu o gêmeo de pé, entrando no banhiro e indo em direção à banheira também.

- E aí, Kanon? Como está?

- Doendo.

- Doendo...?

Uma pontinha de remorso feriu o coração de Saga. Afinal, Kanon estava mesmo embriagado anteriormente... e ele fizera sexo com ele nessas condições. E agora... ele estava ali, com dor. Será que era...?

- Onde é essa dor, Kanon? Será que eu fiz forte demais...?

- Não, Saga! Dessa vez a dor não é na bunda. É na cabeça mesmo.

- Na de cima...?

- Claro que é na de cima! Oras, e eu que sou o tarado!

Saga riu. Mas suas conjecturas não cessaram...

- Dor de cabeça... é ressaca isso, Kanon!

- Provavelmente... que droga! Não posso nem me divertir com uma caipirinha e já fico assim!

- Você bebeu demais! E ainda por cima foi pra cama comigo depois. Tudo isso te debilitou...

- Hum... mas bem que foi bom! Imagine, eu fodendo você enquanto lambo caipirinha previamente espalhada em seus ombros... ahn, Saga, vamos fazer isso qualquer dia!

- Pode ser. Mas não hoje! Hoje temos de descansar e você tem de tomar algum chá pra curar essa ressaca que te deu. Amanhã temos treinos novamente...

- Pois é! Tudo de novo! Ai... que droga! Que dor...

- Logo passa.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Saga...?

- Do quê?

- Eu havia ficado puto por causa dos caras lá, que nos desprezavam. Mas agora... agora eu não me importo. Primeiro que ao menos o Aldebaran foi gentil conosco. E segundo que...

- Que...?

- Que eu tenho você como companhia. E isso me basta.

Saga beijou suavemente os lábios do companheiro, como se este fosse seu modo de dizer que concordava com ele. A seguir, terminou de se banhar e foi fazer um chá para o gêmeo. Ao chegar na cozinha, porém, escondeu bem o que ainda restava de caipirinha na garrafa... pois Kanon não podia se entusiasmar em beber demais e ter ressaca durante todos os dias seguintes! A não ser, claro... quando eles fossem utilizar aquela exótica bebiba latino-americana para fazer "coisas diferentes" entre si!  
_  
__FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ficou enorme este capítulo! Quase dividi em dois, mas pensei: "Prometi ser o último, vai ser o último!"_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse "Kanin" com "caninha"!_

_Por causa da minha monografia e de algumas outras coisas, não vou atualizar as fics com a freqüência de antes. Mas não se preocupem! Volta e meia posto algo aqui!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
